


Why you should listen to 100 Gecs, as told by Astrazi

by Syrazi_Eretas



Category: A Webcomic That Doesn't Exist Yet, Spade: Beta
Genre: Other, spade doesnt even exist yet but here i am making crappy fanfictions about my own webcomic, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrazi_Eretas/pseuds/Syrazi_Eretas
Summary: Astrid and Syrazi explain why you should listen to 100 Gecs using a short story for an example.
Kudos: 1





	Why you should listen to 100 Gecs, as told by Astrazi


    [3:58 PM] grimAbstractus: [POV: It is your first day at school. While in study hall, the girl sitting in front of you asks you if you've ever listened to 100 Gecs. That girl is Syrazi Eretas.]  
    
      
    
    [3:59 PM] Lack: [I say no and she immediately snaps my neck. The class ignores me because I am a lowlife who does not listen to 100 Gecs.]   
    
      
    
    [3:59 PM] Lack: [My body is later tossed in an alley, where even the rats ignore me.]  
    
      
    
    [4:04 PM] grimAbstractus: [Syrazi proceeds to assert dominance by walking out to that alley you are currently in and playing the apple iPhone alarm on loop. Your ears start to bleed.]  
    
      
    
    [4:06 PM] Lack: [The alarm is so loud, I wake up. I immediately tackle Syrazi and we get into a fight. A crowd of children walk by and I throw them at Syrazi. She swallows them all.]   
    
      
    
    [4:10 PM] grimAbstractus: [Syrazi proceeds to regurgitate the children, causing you to vomit as well. In this moment of vulnerability, Syrazi impales you with a 19 year old tik tokker. That tik tokker is Addison Rae.]   
    
      
    
    [4:14 PM] Lack: [I possess Rae's body, and run at Syrazi at the speed of light. She opens her mouth to eat me, but she only gets my leg. I latch like a parasite onto Syrazi's brain and control her.]   
    
      
    
    [4:16 PM] grimAbstractus: [Syrazi uses her Heart powers to rip the soul out of the Witch of Light's body. The Witch of Light screams in agonizing pain as the soul is extracted from her being, causing Addison Rae to call the police because it interrupted her Tik Tok.]   
    
      
    
    [4:19 PM] grimAbstractus: [Since Addison Rae is still impaled into your body, the police get the wrong idea and shoot her instead.]  
    
      
    
    [4:30 PM] Lack: [I fall out of her brain and watch Syrazi get carted away to jail.]   
    
      
    
    [4:32 PM] grimAbstractus: [Syrazi steals a tazer from the police and proceeds to kill all of them using it by tazing their eyes. She naruto runs towards you with the tazer.]   
    
      
    
    [4:48 PM] Lack: [I turn into alex demon angle emotionless god and concentrate all my powers on destroying Syrazi. I eat her alive.]   
    
      
    
    [4:52 PM] grimAbstractus: [Syrazi tears a hole into your stomach in an attempt to get out. She says "I'm already tracer", which are the last words you hear before she impales you.]   
    
      
    
    [5:04 PM] Lack: [I wake up in Purgatory. I bide my time for hundreds of years, training and getting stronger, waiting for Syrazi to come so I can destroy her.]   
    
      
    
    [5:05 PM] grimAbstractus: [Syrazi never comes and just plays Super Smash Bros]  
    
      
    
    [5:06 PM] Lack: [I reincarnated as John Cena and go to her house.]   
    
      
    
    [5:07 PM] grimAbstractus: [Syrazi throws her Texas Instruments TI-84 Plus 10-Digit LCD Graphing Calculator at him, which immediately kills him.]  
    
      
    
    [5:08 PM] Lack: [Lucifer comes out and smites Syrazi]   
    
      
    
    [5:08 PM] grimAbstractus: [Syrazi uses her uno reverse card on Lucifer, which automatically smites him back.]  
    
      
    
    [5:11 PM] Lack: [Lucifer uses a 4+, which smites her multiple times.]  
    
      
    
    [5:12 PM] grimAbstractus: [Jesus himself exits the heavens and proceeds to smite everyone in the universe, including himself.]  
    
      
    
    [5:16 PM] Lack: [And that is why you should listen to 100 Gecs.]  
    
      
    
    [5:17 PM] grimAbstractus: [Yes.]  
    
      
    
      
    
    _**THE END I GUESS**_  
    
    


End file.
